


Another Field Trip Fic

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Series: It's that AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky bakes cookies, Bullying, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Mom Natasha, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: You guessed it, another field trip fic. It's pretty similar to literally every other field trip fic out there. Harley Keener and Peter are dating in this one though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes about this au- it's set after the events of infinity war, presumably Harley helped Tony get Peter and the other half of the universe out of the soul stone or whatever. Everyone's friends in this and some (but not all) of the Avengers live at Stark Tower.

Peter could safely say that he literally hated his entire life. For clarification, let’s review what’s happened to our poor boy so far. His parents died when he was like two, he lived with his aunt and uncle until he was bitten by a radioactive spider and his uncle was shot in front of him, causing him to be morally obligated to fight crime in one of the most crime infested cities in the world. That was fine for a bit until his childhood hero (Iron Man) barged into his life, basically became his father figure, shoved him into a war that grew out of a petty argument, and then accidentally took him to space where he turned into dust and a random purple dude wiped out half the universe. But wait, it doesn’t stop there! After his Mr. Stark somehow got him and half the universe out of a glowing orange rock, he was adopted, somehow got a boyfriend from Tennessee, still nobody at school believes that he has a stark internship except for like two people, and now this. Seriously, what even is his life?

And “this”, by the way, was a single piece with a few simple words on it- which just happened to spell out his entire doom. He could literally hear his best friend, Ned Leeds, laughing at him from a few rows back, the hecking traitor. He could also hear the near-silent chuckle of Flash, even as he sat four rows behind him. You know, having enhanced senses from a radioactive spider bite can be a blessing and a curse sometimes. Unfortunately, it was the last period of the day, which gave Peter hardly any time at all to figure out how to hide his field trip permission slip from two super-spies and a sentient AI. Yup, it was a permission slip, and to Stark Towers no less. The very same Stark Tower where he stayed at on weekends and after school most weekdays. The very same Stark Tower in which he basically owned an entire floor, including a private lab. The same Stark Tower where his adoptive mom and dad, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, as well as his boyfriend Harley Keener, lived. The very same Stark Tower which practically no one at school, including Mr. Harrison, believed he had an internship at. Peter was hecking screwed.

The last bell of school rang. The classroom emptied out within seconds.

“Peter,” Mr. Harrison said. “Stay behind a moment.” Yup. Peter was hecking screwed.

“So Peter, I bet you’re wondering why I wanted to talk to you.” 

No I’m not, thought Peter. I know exactly why you want to talk to me.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Harrison?” He asked.

Mr. Harrison sighed. “Well Peter, I’m here to talk to you about your… Stark Internship.” Peter honestly wasn’t surprised. Mr. Harrison often ignored the conflicts between Flash and Peter because Flash was one of his favorite students, never mind that Peter constantly got better grades than him, or was constantly bullied. Still, he wished Mr. Harrison had a bit more faith in him. 

“I know how difficult things are for you right now, but you need to know that it’s wrong to lie for attention.”  
“Uh, Mr. Harrison, I can assure you that my internship is very real, and I don’t really care for popularity.”

“ Very well Mr. Parker. I tried to give you one last chance, but I suppose we’ll see if you were really lying next Friday.”

“Yes, Mr. Harrison.” Peter stood up and left the room, but paused once he was in the hallway. “I guess we will see.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo. (this is a line break, I promise)

Happy honestly wasn’t too surprised when Peter slid into the car ten minutes later than usual, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t concerned. 

“Hey kid, you were a bit late today. You good?” 

“I’m fine, Mr. Hogan.” Peter plopped down onto his seat and immediately began looking through his phone. It was unusual for the kid to be so quiet, put Happy didn’t push it. Peter didn’t speak until they arrived at the tower, thanking him softly and getting out of the car. 

Making his way through the crowded lobby and giving out a few smiles and waves to employees and interns he recognized, Peter walked through security and scanned his ID card at the elevators. 

“Welcome home, Peter.” FRIDAY’s voice came on over the speaker. “Which floor would you like to go to? The captain, Mr. Barnes, and Mr. Keener are in the lounge, while Boss is in his personal labs.”

“I’ll go to the lounge then, Fri. And could you tell Harley I’m coming?”

“I already have.” FRIDAY answered, and with that, the elevators began moving upwards extremely quickly. That was one good thing about using Mr. Stark’s personal elevator- it was far faster than using the communal one, and it stopped for hardly anyone else. 

The elevator doors opened and he immediately made a beeline for where Harley was reading on the couch, and put his chin on top of his head, draping his arms over Harley’s shoulders.

“Hey Harles, whatcha reading?” Peter eyed the smoothie sitting on the table next to him. “Ooooo, did Steve make those?”

“Hmm? Oh yea, he did, but you don’t get any. I think Bucky’s making cookies right now though, if you wanna go bug him instead. Go away, I’m in the middle of a fight scene.” Harley appeared to be speaking to Peter, but he hardly looked up from his novel. Now that he mentioned it though, Peter could smell the sweet and delicious scent of cookies baking in the oven. He planted a kiss on the top of Harley’s head and walked to the kitchen, where a certain one-armed assassin was washing dishes while pumpkin chocolate-chip cookies baked in the oven and Captain America put eggs and butter back into the Avengers communal refrigerator. Seriously, three years ago he would a freaked out at the mere thought of meeting the Winter Soldier, let alone eating his cookies. 

“Hi Peter.” Bucky smiled upon seeing the youngest member of their weird superhero family. He wiped down the mixing bowl he was holding and put it upside down on the rack next to him. “How was your day at school?”

See, there’s one of the main problems with having eighteen thousand family members- you get asked about your day about a hundred and one times every time you get home from literally anywhere. 

“It was fine. Mr. Harrison announced a field trip in ninth period.”

Steve closed the fridge door and walked over, leaning against the counter next to Bucky. “Really? Where are you going?” He asked Peter. 

“Here.”

“What?”

“Here. My class is taking a field trip to Stark Tower next week on Friday.”

Steve and Bucky, who had been playfully splashing each other with water while he talked, both paused. Bucky looked at him sideways and smiled sympathetically while Steve grabbed a paper towel and wiped down the kitchen counter of flour and stray water droplets. “Sounds about right for your Parker luck,” Bucky said. He nudged Steve out of the way and grabbed a single oven mitt. “Go get your boyfriend. I’m taking the cookies out of the oven.” 

“It’s okay, I’m already here.” Harley poked his head into the kitchen, followed by the rest of his body. He hugged Peter for just a second and then grabbed his hand. “Sorry for not saying hi properly earlier, I was in the middle of a really intense fight scene.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that,” Peter told him. “It’s fine though.” 

“Y’all stop being gross and try a cookie. I tried a new recipe and I need to know if it’s any good.”

“Like you can talk,” Harley complained, but nonetheless he let go of Peter’s hand and reached out for a cookie, almost burning himself on the metal tray. Peter also snatched a cookie off the tray and took a tiny bite out of it. 

“These are really good, Uncle Bucky!” Peter told him. Harley nodded in agreement next to him, his mouth still full of cookie. 

“So are you going to ask Tony to sign your slip or are you going to ask May when you get home?” Steve asked, holding a cookie of his own. 

“I’ll ask Aunt May later. To be honest, the less Dad knows about it, the better.” 

“Knows about what?” asked Tony “Dramatic Entrance” Stark, who just happened to walk into the kitchen at that exact moment. He too, grabbed a cookie off the tray, which was now sitting on the stove top to cool off.   
“His class is taking a field trip here,” Steve said. 

“Uncle Steve!” Peter squeaked. Harley laughed and hip-bumped him while Steve just shrugged. On a completely irrelevant note, the history books forgot to mention that Steve Rogers was a horrible human being. 

“I’m not going to take over your field trip, kiddo.”

“You literally can’t even say that when I know you’re lying.”

Tony put a hand on his chest and looked appalled. “Would I ever lie to you, Pete?” 

“Yes you would, and I know you’re lying because there’s an Avengers Q&A at the end that I know you arranged.”

“You got me there, kiddo. You’re staying for dinner, right?”

“Yeah, I already told Aunt May.”

“Babe come on.” Harley grabbed Peter’s hand again and started pulling him back into the lounge. “I have to show you something.”

As the day wound down, more Avengers came through the elevators from wherever they spent their days, and walked around the living area of Stark Towers. After the Thanos incident, the team would often meet up for what was considered “family dinner” to, as Cap said, “boost team morale”. If Peter ever went back in time and told his ten year old self that he spent weekends trying to beat The Falcon at Mario Kart, he didn’t think he’d believe himself. 

Wanda and Natasha had made dinner, which basically assured the team that it would be delicious, and Peter tried to pretend that he wasn’t melting into a pile of anxiety while he slurped up his pasta. Harley looked at him and raised an eyebrow- a silent inquiry of whether or not he was alright. Peter only shook his head gently at him, and Harley turned back to his food and the steady flow of banter. 

“So Peter,” Tony said, as everyone at the table turned towards him. “Are you excited to tour Stark Tower?” Peter sighed- he had been waiting for Tony to ask him something along these lines. Harley just laughed at his uncomfortable expression.

“Don’t worry, Petey-boy!” Clint said from across the table. “We won’t embarrass you too badly.” And then Clint laughed. Loudly. For about seven individual minutes.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Peter had spent the last forty-ish minutes doing homework in his room, until he finally heard the front door open, at 8:00pm sharp. Leaving his homework open on his desk, he went to go say hi to his aunt. 

“Hi, May!” he said, grabbing the permission slip from out of his backpack on his way out of his bedroom.

“Hi, honey. How was school?” May asked from where was taking off her shoes at the front door. Peter gave her a hug that practically lifted her off her feet, and then handed her the sheet of paper. 

“It was fine.” He told her. “We have a field trip to Stark Industries on Friday next week though.” May read it over, and signed with a pen she pulled out of her pocket. 

“Stark Industries huh? Does Tony know about it?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he was the one who arranged the entire thing.” Peter followed May as she went to the kitchen to heat the pasta he had brought home with him from Stark Tower. “Seriously though, what even is my life? I’m going on a field trip to a building I basically live in half the week, but nobody but Ned even believes I intern there!”

“The infamous Parker Luck™, right?” May laughed, and Peter laughed along with her. “By the way, Peter, I’m taking a double shift at the hospital this weekend, so you can just stay at the tower Friday night. I’m covering for Angelica- her son’s getting married in Florida. Personally, I don’t get beach weddings.” May shook her head. “The sand would get everywhere. When you and Harley get married, anything but a beach, Peter.”

Peter sputtered, his cheeks turning an unfortunate shade of red. “Aunt May!”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

As soon as Peter got to his locker at school the next morning, Flash bumped into him quite intentionally while he was passing by. He then immediately made a huge deal out of stopping in the middle of the hallway and pretending to notice who it was, drawing a lot of eyes to the two boys. Flash slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders and and pretended not to notice Peter awkwardly trying his best to remove it. 

“Hey Penis Parker, you might wanna come clean about your internship before next Friday, hmmmm?” Flash sneered, looking delighted at Peter’s visible discomfort. “Your lies will be exposed at Stark Industries anyways, so why not give up now. I’ll even give you a pass just this once. Admit you were lying, and I’ll let it slide.”

“I’m not lying, Flash.” Peter said uncomfortably. Flash sighed and rolled his eyes, seemingly disappointed in him.

“Whatever, Penis. I’ll tell the truth, unlike you, and the truth is that it’s legitimately sad at how dedicated you are to your little fabrication. Enjoy what few days you have left, because soon, everyone will know exactly how big of a liar you are, especially when Tony Stark takes one look at me and offers me an internship.” Flash sauntered away, and Peter shook his head to himself while he watched him leave. He couldn’t wait to see the look of Flash’s face when he proved him wrong. 

Two New Messages From: Harles <3

Harles <3: Hey babe  
Harles <3: My watch said your heart rate is up, you good?

Peter-man: Shouldn’t you be in class, Harley?  
Peter-man: I’m fine harles, it was nothing. 

Harles <3: Ignoring that question  
Harles <3: I was just making sure, pete <3

Peter-man: suspicious, but <3

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The rest of the week slipped by so quickly that Peter couldn’t tell if any of it had even happened. If you had asked him what had happened on any given day, he could have barely even told you if it had existed. Harley and him went to the movies, he walked in on Steve and Bucky making out in the kitchen while a tray of cookies burned in the background, Tony came up with twelve new web combinations for him, Natasha accidentally gave Clint a concussion while training; you know, just normal stuff.

The upcoming chemistry field trip was the talk of the school- since only the sophomore chem classes were going, everyone else was insanely jealous. For whatever reason, Ned was still ridiculously excited about the whole thing, even though he had literally slept over a few weeks ago and probably would again with in the next month. MJ had been to the tower many times as well, but she was excited for a different reason.

“Your face is extremely expressive,” she told him when he asked her why she was so enthusiastic about the trip. “I have a feeling I’m going to be getting some good drawings out of this field trip.” She didn’t mention how much she was looking forward to seeing Flash get put in his place.

To be honest, there were dozens of ways Peter could prove he was an intern. He could show off his access badge for the tower. He could show Flash any of the hundreds of selfies or various pictures he had on his phone of him and Mr. Stark working in the lab or getting ice cream. He could show them the phone itself, which not only was not on the market and was never going to be, was also custom made by himself. He could literally just tell them that he was Spider-Man. However, outing himself to his classmates was essentially outing himself to the media, and Mr. Stark had already planned a press conference in a few months time to announce the adoption and Spider-man’s identity, and he wanted to enjoy his last months of flying (or swinging) under the radar. 

Unfortunately, Flash was being particularly annoying the week of the field trip, continuing to pester him into revealing that he didn’t have an internship after all, to the point where Peter was almost excited to see the look on Flash’s face during the Q&A section with basically his family. 

“I am actually envious of your self control,” Ned told him the Wednesday before the trip. “If I had your powers I would have chucked flash across the room by now. He probably could have flown… what, 20 feet?”   
Soon, it’s the Thursday night before the field trip and him and May are eating dinner together, since it’s one of the few days she can get home before eight. Peter devouring his multiple servings of lasagna like he hasn’t eaten for weeks, and May laughs at him fondly. 

“Slow down kiddo, there’s more in the pan. You have to breathe sometime.”

Peter pauses for barely a few seconds. “It’s so good though!”

“What time is your tour tomorrow, honey? And wipe your mouth, you’ve got tomato sauce everywhere.”

“I think it starts at nine, and it goes until like two thirty. Can I just stay at the Tower since I’m going there after school anyways and it’s like an hour’s drive? It doesn’t make sense to go back to school only to immediately have Happy drive me back.”

“That sounds fine, Peter. Do you need me to write you a note?”

“Yes please!”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Friday morning, Peter went to Mr. Harrison’s classroom the moment he got to school, not bothering to even go to his locker. He hadn’t brought his backpack with him, so there really wasn’t any need. The students going on the field trip were excused from their classes for the day, and you could literally taste the jealousy when they told their various teachers about the trip. 

“Hey Penis Parker, glad that you haven’t taken the sensible route and stayed at home. I’ll get to watch your lies unravel and laugh in your face immediately instead of having to wait until tomorrow.” Flash smirked.

“Just ignore him, Peter,” Ned reassured him. “We’ll be the ones laughing soon.”

The bus ride was uneventful, possibly because the moment the engine started he put in noise cancelling earbuds, but once they arrived at Stark Tower he felt his stomach flip with anticipation. Peter’s classmate’s eyes were round with wonder as they took in the tower in all of it’s multi-million dollar glory. They slowly moved into the the lobby and Peter edged towards the back of the group near MJ and Ned- not to mention as far away from Flash as possible. The entire lobby practically screamed “rich”, and Peter found his classmates expressions as they took in the high ceilinged room to be rather amusing, to say the least.

“Stay here, class,” Mr. Harrison said. “I’m going to sign us in at the reception desk.” He was basically ignored by the entire class, but nobody was going anywhere anyways because everyone except Peter, Ned, and MJ were still gawking at the gaudiness of the place. Seriously, there were like eight individual crystal chandeliers. If anyone ever said that Tony Stark was not dramatic as heck, you could just show them this room and they would immediately change their mind. 

“Hey, Midtown!” said an annoyingly familiar voice. “Welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Harley, and I’m going to be your your guide today.”

“Harley!?” Peter said incredulously, and also far louder than he meant to. Everyone turned to look at him, including his highly amused boyfriend. 

Harley raised his eyebrows at Peter a few times, but ultimately continued the typical tour guide spiel. “I’m going to be giving out guest badges to everyone now, so when I call your name, please come up. Yes, you will be allowed to keep them, but they will be deactivated once you leave the building, so don’t try selling them on eBay or anything. Also, make sure that the badges are visible at all times- our head of security gets a little… unhappy if he can’t see your badge all the time.

“Andrews, Jeremy?” And so on and so forth he read through the names until everybody had a badge. Peter, meanwhile, dug his own pass out of his pocket and pinned it to his shirt, as well as making sure his ID card was on him. The guest badges were white and simply said guest on them, along with an omega symbol. Peter’s badge, as well as Harley’s were black and had their name on them in gold lettering, as well as an alpha symbol.

“Alright kids, time to go through security. Follow me and make sure your badge is visible somewhere on your upper body. Our head of security is very particular about these things.” At this, he winked at Peter, making him grin. They both knew exactly how particular Happy could be from personal experience. 

Harley scanned his own ID card and walked through the metal detector. “Harley Keener, alpha badge: temporary tour guide, personal intern, and tower resident. Hello Harley, welcome home,” said FRIDAY. Many of Peter’s classmates flinched or stared up at the ceiling in wonder. 

“Ok guys, come on through. The way this is going to work is since I’m your tour guide, any door I walk through will be accessible to you guys as well even though you don’t have an identification card. Now that I’ve scanned in, you guys can come on through as well. I’m telling you guys this so that you guys don’t go through any random doors, okay? Great.” 

And with that, everyone lined up to go through the metal detectors with FRIDAY announcing everyone’s name as they went through. When it was Flash’s turn, he practically strutted through the machine, preening when FRIDAY said “Eugene Thompson, omega badge: tour group.” even though it was the same thing she said for almost everyone else.  
I say almost because when Peter, who was last in line, stepped through the metal detector, he also scanned his ID card, and FRIDAY said something more along the lines of “Peter Parker, Alpha badge: personal intern and tower resident. Welcome back, Peter. Boss wanted me to tell you that you left your sweatshirt in the lounge and to come get it after your tour.”

Haha, jokes, I lied. That’s actually exactly what FRIDAY said, word for word. Peter could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she said that last sentence, and he sighed rather audibly. Everyone stared at him with varying amounts of shock as he sheepishly walked the rest of the way through the metal detector and joined his classmates on the other side of security. However, before everyone erupted into whispers, Harley clapped his hands rather loudly.   
“Before we head up the elevators and go to the museum and labs, does anyone have any questions?” Harley asked.   
Several hands immediately shot up. 

“You, in the orange shirt,” he said, calling on Flash.

“How easy would it be to hack the Tower’s AI in order to give an unauthorized person more access than they have?”  
Harley’s gaze suddenly turned icy, and he turned to Peter and raised an eyebrow at him, like “we’re going to have a talk about this later.” Nonetheless, he turned back to Flash, who had unfortunately caught the entire encounter and was now looking back and forth between the two confusedly.

“I assume you’re talking about Peter, and if you are I can assure you that he in fact does have that level of clearance and I see him on a regular basis. If however, it wasn’t true, I can assure you that FRIDAY would have noticed, and rejected him. Also, because FRIDAY was designed specifically by Tony, so she really does not take kindly at all to anyone trying to hack her. Anyone else?”

“Um, what do the different symbols on the badges mean?” asked a girl in Peter’s class.

“Oh, you all should have omega 2 passes, which gives you a little more clearance than say, paparazzi. Delta passes are for most employees and interns, gamma passes are for most scientists, and beta passes are for for higher up employees and some members of the press. Alphas come in two general levels; alpha two for avengers who don’t live at the tower or people who visit the residential area of the tower often. Alpha one is for avengers who live at the tower, like Hawkeye and the Black Widow. There is one other level, alpha gold, which is for people who need access to personal labs, like Tony Stark himself, or Bruce Banner. Anyone else?”

Everybody shook their heads, so Harley let the way towards the elevators. Because the elevators were made for large lab equipment, the entire class easily fit into the elevator with room to spare. Peter and Harley met at the back of the elevator while the rest of Peter’s classmates spoke to each other a bit too loud for what was still a rather small room. Peter and his enhanced senses could tell that they were talking about him, but he ignored them in favor of interrogating his boyfriend.

“Harley, what were you doing back there?” Peter asked, hitting him lightly on the arm. 

“Just keeping your life and field trip interesting, Pete.” Harley ruffled Peter’s hair. “Just a warning, your Dad and Aunt Tasha are dropping by soon. I won’t embarrass you too much, but for them? I can make no promises.”

Peter only sighed, but before he could say anything, the doors opened to the eleventh floor, otherwise known as the avenger’s museum. The class spilled out of the elevator, but Mr. Harrison kept them from immediately running off while Harley raised his hand for attention. 

“Since this floor is rather large and also lacks science, you kids only have thirty minutes to run around. Prioritize what you want to see, and I’ll meet you all back at the elevators at…” Harley glanced at his watch- “10:50. If you aren’t here, we’re leaving without you and security will escort you out. I recommend the Spider-Man exhibit.” And with that, he walked off, possibly to go see some exhibits himself.

Before Peter could follow him, Ned pulled him towards the Spider-Man exhibit, where at least half the class was gathered after Harley’s recommendation. He could see the original onesie suit that he had made himself, as well as a recreation of the first suit Mr. Stark had given him. In all actuality, he was still using that suit, but he had added so many modifications that it now hardly even looked the same. Below his homemade suit was a note-card that said “We all start somewhere.” Peter very much recognized the handwriting, and everyone else recognized the signature below the note- the signature of Tony Stark.

Written on a sign just inside the glass of the display was some information about himself and a list of fun facts. Some included his favorite food (it was cherry pie, specifically the pie made by Aunt May) or that he was deathly afraid of spiders. Everyone laughed at that one. The sign also mentioned that he disliked small spaces because a building fell on him and gave him post traumatic stress disorder. Peter stopped reading after that, and wandered off to see some of the other exhibits. They even had a display on Peggy Carter, labeled “The Strongest Avenger.”

At some point during the thirty minutes Flash shoved Peter with his entire body and smirked when Peter almost fell over. 

“I don’t know how you did that thing with the AI, Penis, but don’t think that means I’ll believe you just because of some dumb tour guide.” Peter’s spidey-sense was buzzing at the back of his neck, not strong enough to be uncomfortable but enough to distract him. Flash looked him in the eye for a few seconds, before scoffing and walking away.  
Soon, the thirty minutes were up and the group met back up at the elevators, where Harley was already waiting for them. Peter still had no idea where he had run off to during their time in the museum, but seeing the blinking red light on his watch gave him a pretty good idea. 

“Alright kids,” he said, clapping his hands for attention. “We’re going to be heading up to one of the smaller labs on the R&D intern floors, where Lisa Nelson is going to be showing us what she’s been working on and explain some of the inner workings of Stark Industries. Then we’ll pop down to the cafeteria and have lunch, we’ll go and see the Avengers training room, and we’ll get a personal tour of the personal lad of Mr. Stark’s personal interns.” Harley winked at Peter here. “After that we have a Q&A with the Avengers, and then I’ll release you guys to go home. Now, chop chop! Into the elevator you go!”

Once the entire class was in the elevator, Harley began talking about the history of Stark Industries. 

“SI was originally founded by Howard Stark in 1939, and it is now one of the largest tech conglomerates in the world. Originally, the Stark Industry’s primary focus was to manufacture weapons for the US military, but after discovering his weapons in the hands of terrorists, Tony Stark, shut down the weapons manufacturing sector of the company. This tower was designed by Pepper Potts, the CEO of the SI, and it is the largest building on the planet that is completely off the grid, because it runs on energy generated from the arc reactor below the building. The Tower was sold briefly about a year ago, but the company that bought it practically threw it back at SI due to issues caused by the arc reactor.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto one of the smaller intern labs, where various interns worked on different projects under the watchful eye of a supervisor. Peter had actually worked with Lisa Nelson several times, as had Harley, which was probably why Harley chose her to talk to them. When everyone stepped out of the elevator, she was already waiting for them near the doors. She led them around the lab, giving a general tour, and then showed them a battery she was working on, created especially for very small drones. Peter had actually helped her with this project, as he was planning on adapting Droney to use her battery. After the tour, she allowed everyone to ask questions about Stark Industries, and Peter could literally feel his anxiety rising when Flash raised his hand.

“How many other interns do you know? Like, do you meet them all at an orientation or something or do you always only see the same bunch?”

“There’s over two thousand interns here, so it’s impossible to know them all, but I’m familiar with most of the ones in the R&D department around this floor and the floors right above and below this one. I can recognize a lot of the ones in this department in general since I supervise the newbies sometimes,” Lisa told him.

“Do you know Peter Parker?” asked Flash, with surprisingly good poker face. 

“I actually do know him,” she said, finally spotting Peter in the crowd. “Hi Peter, I didn’t know this was your class.”

Flash had begun to resemble a fish at this point, and he wasn’t the only one. Most of Peter’s class didn’t believe him, probably because he wasn’t a very believable person, but also probably because most of the class, sans MJ and Ned, were under Flash’s influence. Harley was in the background looking very smug while Peter tried very hard to hide behind him. Even Mr. Harrison looked rather shocked as he tried to process the fact that he had a accused his student for lying about something he wasn’t lying about at all. 

Flash, having gathered himself together, raised his hand again, but started talking without being called on. 

“Wait, so he’s actually an intern?” Ned was snickering into his sleeve at how taken aback Flash sounded. 

“Yeah, and a pretty good one at that- he’s really smart. Of course, it’d be great if we got to take advantage of his brain a bit more, but we only get him down here if we’re lucky. Stark loves to hog his boys all to himself, so it’s even rarer that we have both here at once like we do today. Even now, the fact that they’re both down here doesn’t make a difference because neither of them are here to work.” She stuck her tongue out at Harley, and he just laughed. “Y’all are lucky to have him in your class.” 

“Okay everyone, time to go downstairs to the cafeteria for lunch,” Harley told the class. There was no way to gain a teenager’s attention like talking about food. Everyone followed him into the elevator without a word other than a quick thank you to Lisa, and they immediately went down to the cafeteria. To be honest, it was less like a cafeteria and more like a food court you would see at a mall, as there were various different restaurants throughout the cafeteria that sold a variety of different kinds of food. There was pasta, burgers, sushi, even a bakery that sold many kinds of pastry or other sweet treat. 

Peter grabbed pasta and sat down at a table a little ways from the group, with MJ, Ned, and Harley close behind him. As soon as everyone was settled, Peter began to basically interrogate Harley, while simultaneously leaning so far into his side that Harley had to put his arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

“Why hasn’t anyone showed up yet?” Peter asked. “I’m starting to relax and get suspicious at the same time, and I don’t like the feeling.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll show up soon.” Harley told him, stealing a piece of Peter’s pasta from his plate. Peter swatted him away with his fork while somehow managing to lean even further into Harley. It was kind of ridiculous at this point, but Ned and MJ couldn’t help but grin at the two. Well, Ned grinned. MJ appeared to be reading her book but if you looked closely you could see a tiny little smile hidden behind her novel. 

Suddenly Peter felt a tingling at the back of his neck- his spider-sense. It wasn’t going crazy or anything, just a warning of a mild to moderate threat coming from above him and a little to the left, which was coincidentally exactly where a vent cover was. He stared at the cover flatly and held up three fingers to Harley, who grinned. Peter’s fingers began to count down: three… two… one. 

And on one, Hawkeye, otherwise known as Clint Barton, dropped out of the vents and landed in a heap on the floor. He quickly got up and straightened himself out, only to hand a Tupperware container to Peter.   
Peter looked down at the container, and then back up at Clint while his friends tried to contain their snickering and his entire class stared at him in shock. 

“...what’s this?” He asked Clint. 

“Bucky baked cookies and cream cookies after you left for school today and told me to give them to you for lunch,” Clint told him.

“Are they any good?” asked Peter, ignoring the gasp of shock from literally everyone from seeing him speak so casually to an Avenger. 

Clint straight up opened the container, took out a cookie (which smelled quite good to be honest), and took a bite. He chewed, swallowed, and turned back to Peter.

“Yeah they’re pretty good,” he said, with a perfectly straight face and equally flat voice. 

“Great, thanks Clint!” Peter took the Tupperware container and Clint shot an arrow back into the vents, carrying himself with it. Harley nudged him as the entire cafeteria began to whisper to itself, presumably about what had just occurred. It was known that some of the Avengers lived at the tower and others visited often, but most were rarely spotted outside of the residential areas and some of the more advanced labs. 

“Peter,” Harley whispered. “Can I have a cookie?” 

Peter silently passed him the container and Harley selected a cookie from the five still in there. Harley nudged his head against Peter’s and smiled at him softly.

“Thanks babe.” MJ pretended to gag in the background as she sketched Flash’s shocked face. Harley only stuck his tongue out at her as Ned giggled. It was at this point that what had just happened really registered with Peter as he looked around at the cafeteria and just slammed his head into the table. Ned patted his back sympathetically while Harley shoved his entire cookie in his mouth and put his head on the table next to Peter’s.

“You think everyone’s done with lunch?” 

Peter nodded wordlessly, letting his forehead smudge against the surface of the table. Harley got up from the table and stood near the elevators. He clapped his hands loudly for attention.

“Alright kids, come with me to the elevators, we’re going to see the Avengers training room next,” Harley said. The people who had yet to put away their trays and things threw away their garbage and within ten minutes the entire class had piled back into the elevators while Peter put his head in his hands. He could literally feel everyone’s stares boring into his skin.

During the elevator ride up, everyone swarmed Peter with questions. Never mind that Lisa also implied that Harley was a personal intern, let’s ask the person that we could have been questioning this entire time but never believed because the most popular person in our classes hated him. Before they got out of the elevator for the training room, Flash cornered Peter in the corner while Harley was preoccupied with getting everything set up.

“How did you do it, Parker?”

“How did I do what?” 

How did you get that Hawkeye and that intern to pretend they knew you? How much did you pay them? I know you don’t have any money, so how did you do it?”

“I know you don’t believe me, but I do actually have an internship here. I got the position through hard work, I didn’t bribe anyone.”

“Yeah, real hard work on your knees I bet.”

At this point Harley appeared behind him and glared straight into Flash’s eyes. 

“Eugene.” said Harley, eyes as cold and hard as steel.

Flash gulped and stood stock still.

“Go ahead and run long to your friends,” Harley said quite cheerfully to Peter. His eyes remained firmly fixed on Flash. “I’m going to talk quick with Flash here. We’ll catch up soon.”

Peter found his friends as the class piled into the training room and lined up on the walls while Captain America and Black Widow sparred in the center of the room in a circle drawn on the floor with chalk. Across from the door, Bucky and Sam were clearly doing a push-up competition, and Thor swung his hammer around in the opposite corner. The training room was different than the rooms the class had visited already, in which is didn’t scream “billionaire” at the top of it’s lungs. Even the intern labs had been filled with various futuristic looking lights and tools, displaying Tony’s wealth in a different way than the gold and marble lobby. 

Staying true to his word, Harley appeared again as Flash ran back to his main lackeys. Peter would have listened in on what he was saying, but just then Natasha and Steve finished up their training and seemed to just notice the class, although Peter knew that at least Nat had known the second they stepped into the room, although she had been too busy to acknowledge them. Steve went over to kick Sam and Bucky while Natasha stood their and crossed her arms, waiting for Harley to tell her why the class was here, even though Peter was sure she knew 100% why, and had probably helped Tony plan it. 

“This is one of the Avengers’ training rooms,” Harley said. “Typically, tour groups don’t have access to these rooms, but Tony Stark made an exception just for you guys.”

At this point all of the Avengers present had finished up what they were doing, and had joined Natasha in standing in the middle of the room. Steve spoke up and addressed the class at large, though his gaze lingered on Peter. 

“I’m sure you all know who we are,” Steve told them, “but just in case, I’m Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. This is Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Thor.”

“Today Bucky and I are going to be teaching you some basic self-defense, and offering you all the chance to spar with one of us,” Natasha continued. “After that, you may all attempt to lift Thor’s hammer, if you so choose.”

Everyone in the class lined up beside either Bucky or Natasha, but Peter just hung out near the back of the class, though he was rather distinctly in the Black Widow line. So was Flash, though he was at the very front of the line. He was, in fact, bragging very loudly about how competent he was, and saying equally loudly how the Black Widow would not be able to hit very hard because she was a woman, apparently without regard for the fact that she was standing right there, and also that her kill count was many times the current number of people in the room. When it was actually his turn however, he was down and out within five seconds, his eyes as wide as his surrenders were loud. Peter actually had to cover his ears. 

Natasha didn’t beat down anyone else quite that quickly, instead taking her time and showing them the correct steps and how to do position after position. After about half the class had gone, Nat made firm eye contact with Peter, who was still practically hiding in the back of the room. Before he could protest, Sam was already pushing the him towards her and her smug smile. 

“Traitor,” Peter whispered to Sam.

“You don’t want to see her upset.” Sam whispered back. 

“Oh, Peter!” Natasha said, smirking. “I didn’t know you’d be here today. You wanna have a go?”

“No no no no no no, I’m fine, you can let someone else have a go,” Peter told her, glad she had given him a chance to protest.

“Oh, I insist. And no pulling your punches, Маленький паук.”

“You know I can’t do that, Мать Паук,” Peter muttered under his breath. Nevertheless, he got into the basic defense position she had just been teaching everyone. 

The fight between the two spiders seemed more like a dance, than anything. Peter remained mostly defensive, avoiding each of Natasha’s kicks and punches with perfect accuracy. She wasn’t going all out, of course, but it would still hurt had any of her hits landed, not to mention the bruise he would get. The fight was actually quite beautiful to watch; the entire thing seemed almost choreographed. Peter and Natasha fought for about three minutes before Nat suddenly stopped and glared at Peter. 

“Fight back, паук. I know you can hit me, so do it.”

And he did. One of his kicks found her unprotected side and she went down for hardly enough time for him to pin her.   
“Good job. You got me.” Natasha stood back up while Peter backed into the crowd, having noticed everyone’s eyes on them the second the fight ended. Still, with every gaze on him, there wasn’t much he could do to turn invisible. Then, Haley spoke up.

“Who hasn’t taken a try at lifting Mjolnir?”

In fact, the only one left (besides Peter) who hadn't had a go at lifting Thor’s famous hammer was Flash himself. To make matters worse, none of Peters classmates had been able to pick up Mjolnir, and seeing this, Flash began to brag about his currently unproven abilities. Peter took the opportunity to side-step up the Natasha.

“You let me win,” he whispered to her. 

“I know.” 

Preoccupied with his conversation as he was, Peter only caught the last part of Flash’s bragging before he stepped up to try and lift the hammer. 

But he couldn’t. 

After trying to lift the thing for a solid couple of minutes, he released it, clearly giving up. Anyone could see the sweat glistening at Flash’s temples. 

“Do you need super strength to lift this thing, because if so why did you let us try to lift it?” Flash asked. 

“Of course not!” Thor replied cheerfully. “It can only be lifted by those the hammer deems worthy to be ruler of Asgard. Even I was not able to lift Mjolnir when I began training. My friend Steve here is even only able to move it a bit, and Bucky is almost able to lift it!” Thor smiled, and put an arm around Steve and Bucky, the former of which was beaming and the latter of which seemed like he would rather be dying in a hole at this moment in time. Peter could honestly relate. Thor continued. “I was not expecting any of you small midgardians to be able to lift it, but it never hurts to try. And you all had fun, no?” The group of children nodded simultaneously. It was kind of creepy. 

Peter had not been paying attention to Thor’s little speech, because Harley had come to distract him by laughing with him at Flash’s sorry attempt at lifting the hammer. All was going to plan. As the class followed Thor and Steve to the short obstacle on the other side of the room, Peter noticed that Thor had left Mjolnir behind on the floor, and without thinking went to go and pick it up. 

“Mr. Thor,” he called, half jogging across the room while Harley followed behind him so as to get a good view of everyone’s face during the Realization™. “You forgot your hammer!”

Everyone turned around and stared at him simultaneously. Again, kinda creepy. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter-knife, and it was so silent even someone without enhanced senses could hear a pin drop.   
“Wait- was I… not supposed to touch it? I thought Mr. Thor had given us permission to try and lift it- ohmygosh I wasn’t supposed to touch it was I? I’m so so so so so so sorry I didn’t know!” Peter practically shoved the hammer back into Thor’s hands while the entire class continued to look on, their eyes wide with amazement. Flash’s jaw was so low that Peter was starting to feel sorry for the janitor that had to clean it off the floor. 

Thor, having who had to stop stop staring himself, grinned and picked Peter straight up off the ground. Harley, who had know what was going to happen the entire time, along with Sam, Steve, and Natasha, straight up laughed out loud. At the look on Flash’s face or on Peter’s, we’ll never know. 

“This boy is worthy!” Thor rumbled, placing Peter on top of his shoulders. Peter was now so high up that he could touch the ceiling without stretching- the the ceilings in the training room were high. Nat started clapping from the back of the crowd, and pretty soon everyone was applauding as Peter sat awkwardly on the shoulders of the literal god of thunder. Flash almost stomped his foot and threw a tantrum, the look on his face showing just how furious he was.  
“You are worthy for the throne of Asgard, young Peter,” said Thor, leading the class towards the elevators. “But unfortunately, we cannot yet go to claim your throne, as the man of iron is waiting for you and your classmates upstairs.” And with that, he placed Peter with his class in the elevators, and sent them up to the meeting room where the Avengers Q&A was taking place.

During the entire elevator ride, which was far longer than some of the others, Harley put his arm around Peter and side-eyed Flash with general distaste while Peter simply stared at the elevator doors. The elevator went all the way up to floor 84, where one of the larger meeting rooms was located. Once the elevator doors opened, Pepper Potts herself was there to take them to the room. Peter’s with his enhanced senses could hear Sam and some of the other Avengers from the training room climbing in through a window so that they could still be a part of the Q&A.   
Soon enough, they reached a pair of wide double doors and the class quieted down into hushed mutterings. It was, after all, a personal question and answer session with the avengers- a once in a lifetime opportunity that few got to ever experience. Once everyone had sat down on the layered benches surrounding the small platform, Pepper went on stage and spoke into a microphone.

“May I present: the Avengers of New York City!”

The Avengers all walked out onto the stage, some in full gear, and others, like Thor, just in their everyday wear- which admittedly, was still pretty iconic. Tony carried a microphone, which he passed to Bruce Banner as he spoke into the microphone that pepper had just stepped away from. 

“Hey kids. You all probably know who we are, and we all know why you’re here, so go ahead and ask whatever.”   
Literally everyone in the class raised their hand. Tony’s eyes landed on Flash, who was waving his hand around like maniac, and purposely called on Cindy, a girl on the decathlon team. 

“If the Avengers played Uno, who would win?” 

“Probably either Natasha or Spider-man,” Tony answered. 

“Is Spider-man an Avenger?” asked somebody else. 

“He actually isn’t,” Tony said. “We asked, but he declined. He does hang out in the tower a lot and fight with us sometimes though.”

Ned looked at Peter with wide eyes. “You said no to being an Avenger!?” Ned whispered.

“Well yeah, but I thought it was just a test,” Peter whispered back. 

Clint called on Flash.

“So how would one apply for an internship at Stark Industries?” He asked. Tony grabbed the extra mic from Clint and spoke into it.

“You can’t, at least not yet. We don’t really take highschool students-”

“HA! I knew it! I knew you were lying, Penis Parker.”

“Do Not Interrupt Me,” said a very angry Tony Stark. “As I was saying, we don’t take high school interns, with a few notable exceptions, including young Peter Parker, whom I believe is in your class.”

Flash apparently did not know where to stop and say sorry, because he talked right back in Tony’s face. 

“What makes him so special? He’s not very smart, I’m so much smarter than him in every way! Who would want stupid Penis Parker as an intern instead of me?” Flash complained. 

“I really don’t think that we’re talking about the same person,” Tony said, now smiling gently. The smile never reached his eyes, which were as cold as ice. “Peter Parker is one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, and I’ve met myself. He’s hardly sixteen and he can already keep up with me in anything I do, inside or outside of the lab. In fact, he’s already better than me in most things, like actually being kind, forgiving, compassionate, and an overall good person, clearly unlike you. He is so selfless that I wish he thought about himself as much as he thinks about others, another thing you could do some work on, because you clearly only think about yourself. Do you even know Peter, or do you only know some kind of unreasonable misconception about him that you created to fulfill your own jealousies against the sweetest, most pure person in probably the world.

I’ll have you know that I have contacts at every ivy league school in the country and that no college will except a student that has ‘bullied the heir of Stark Industries’ on their application form, especially since that’s probably the most important thing you’ve ever done.” Tony took a deep breath. “If anyone ever sees you in the tower ever again, you will be charged for repeated harassment of an employee.”

Tony turned to Mr. Harrison. “I will be talking to the principle of your school about creating more strict regulations against bullying in the future,” he said. Behind him, Natasha slow clapped while a grin spread across her face. From next to Pepper, near the door, Harley couldn’t help but join in. 

As the class filed out the doors of the building to the bus, Tony and Mr. Harrison spoke for a few moments while Peter stayed behind in the building next to Harley. Soon, Tony came back to talk to the two boys. 

“Your teacher said it was okay for you to just stay here since it would be a waste of time for you to go back to school only for Happy to drive you back,” Tony said. Harley side hugged Peter and the three walked back to the elevators together. 

They were content. Happy. 

A family.


	2. Uh, so yeah, I forgot a thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, seemingly I forgot to write one of the scenes that Harley mentioned, and   
> ShadowsWithoutHope was kind enough to point it out. This is a short tour of Harley and Peter’s shared lab space- it takes place directly after the training room scene and before the Avengers Q&A.

he placed Peter with his class in the elevators, and sent them up towards the floor Peter and Harley’s lab was on. The entire class was silent for a total of 0.2 seconds before literally everyone starting whispering not very discreetly at all. Harley ended up of the opposite side of the elevator from Peter, but took a few seconds out of his intense conversation with Ned and MJ to send him a sympathetic look, which really didn’t make Peter feel better at all. 

After what felt like forever, (Loki was definitely messing with the timelines this time, because there was literally no other explanation for that seemingly hour long elevator ride) the doors finally opened and the class piled out into the lab, where all the confidential stuff that was usually lying around was nowhere to be seen. Some of their stuff was quite clearly purposefully scattered around the space, things like one of Peter’s suits draped over a bench, the blueprints for a customized Stark Phone lying on a table, or a literal sword made of polished steel just hanging out in the corner. Everybody oohed and ahhed at the seemingly complex lab stuff, which compared to the labs below Peter supposed was rather interesting, but was really some of the simplest things they were working on at the the moment.

Harley let the class take a moment to look around before taking charge quite abruptly. 

“Alright kids, welcome to the lab of Tony Stark’s personal interns, of which I am one of. As the other intern is… otherwise occupied,” Harley winked at Peter, “I will be the one showing off some of the things we have been working on recently. SOFIA, could you bring out those web-shooters we were working a little while ago?”

SOFIA, Harley’s AI, quickly spat out a pair of web-shooters onto a small bot, which made its way to Harley, who picked them up. 

“We work with Spider-Man’s tech a lot, because Tony has his own suit to take care of and work on, so he lets us work on Spider-Man’s things when he’s too busy. Recently, we’ve been working with his web-shooters, so we still have them in the lab.” He didn’t mention that there were dozens of pairs of web-shooters, so although this pari was in the lab, he had another in his suit, an extra in his backpack, and was wearing a pair of hidden ones for emergencies. “Since they’re here though, I’m sure Spider-Man won’t mind if we try them out. Who wants to try on Spider-Man’s web-shooters? You won’t be able to shoot them, of course.”

Literally everyone raised their hands. Except for MJ. Peter could see her in the background drawing his face and he tried to process the fact that Harley was taking the moment to test the web-shooters with the hyper sensitivity problem. Let me repeat that for you, shall I? The hyper sensitivity problem. Meaning that when whoever Harley called on put those web-shooters on, they would go off. When Harley just explicitly told the class that they weren’t allowed to shoot them. 

Oh wait! While Peter was lost in his own little world of horrifying realization, Harley had already called on somebody! Wow, I wonder who he called on. 

Ned shook Peter a little bit while everyone else looked on disappointedly.

“The worthy one himself. Since you aren’t allowed to go and rule Asgard yet, I suppose I’ll give you a little prize for being able to lift the hammer of Thor. Don’t worry class, I’ll let some of you try on the web-shooters after Peter, but I think it’s fair that he gets to go first, don’t you think?”

Peter blinked a few times, and then stared at Harley incredulously. Harley, who knew exactly what he was doing and also knew what Peter just realized, only smirked at him smugly. He was really just rather amused. 

He walked up to the front of the class and picked on the web-shooters very carefully, taking care to not even brush against the trigger. He knew that they would go off at some point, but he tried to post-phone that point as long as physically possible.   
“Be careful with those, Parker. You know they’re worth more than your entire existence,” Flash said, very suddenly and also rather loudly, disrupting the general hush that had fallen over that class.

Peter startled, and almost dropped one of the web-shooters on the ground. He caught it, of course, with his spider-sense and all, but the movement caused his ring finger to only just touch the shooting mechanism, causing web fluid to come shooting out and stick Harley’s entire arm to his body. The entire class jumped at the resounding thwip, and Peter himself jumped about a foot in the air because of the recoil. 

“Ohmygosh, Harley I’m so sorry! One sec, I’ll go get the web dissolvent! Karen, where we put the web dissolvent after last time?”

“It’s in the cabinet near your bench, Peter. Would you like me to put away the web-shooters?”

“Yeah Karen, you’re the greatest.” Peter, who was already digging through the cabinet Karen had indicated, held up a spray bottle of clear fluid in triumph. “Yes! Found it!” 

The entire class stared at the exchange in general confusion as Peter, who appeared to know his way around the lab they thought he had never been in, rushed to Harley’s side and began spraying the web with the liquid. Harley only looked at Peter flatly as the web fluid began to slowly unstick from his arm and form a small pile of ‘silk’ on the floor. Once Peter had finished spraying Harley’s arm and side, he began to gather up the loose web from the ground. 

“Stop laughing.”

“I’m not laughing, Harles.”

“Yeah you are. I know you. You’re totally laughing inside your head and I can hear it. Stop.”

Peter stood up and dumped his armful of web into a seemingly random drawer. He then turned around only to find his entire class looking at him with wide eyes for the umpteenth time that day. He sighed and looked at Harley with a dead expression, gesturing towards the elevator with his chin. Harley just smiled and lead the way for the dumbstruck kids into the elevator, going upwards to their final stop: the meeting room where the Avengers Q&A was taking place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, sorry for forgetting this scene :P
> 
> Actual update will be up on Friday night. I’m going to see if I can do a consistent upload schedule but we’re not going to do that yet because I already have a Valentines Day Special in the works so I guess we’ll see, or something. 
> 
> Comments clear my pores, water my crops, and feed my family.

**Author's Note:**

> There was that thing about the watch a little while into the fic- essentially Harley and Peter invented and wear matching watches that monitor the other person's vitals even from across the world. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments because that's probs the only thing keeping my soul alive at this point. Also I might write more in this universe in the future but I need ideas so...


End file.
